Taken Away
This is a short fan fiction by GoldenrayTheKitty*** I pretty much pulled random names out so if you have a character with the same name please know that it has nothing to do with you character. Summary An IceWing dies and her soul is sent to a place. That's pretty much it.This takes place a few years before the war ends. The Story. She looked up. Her vision was fading. All her pain started to melt away into nothingness. She could hear the crowd screaming. She closed her eyes, feeling nothing at all. All her anger, fear, sadness, pain, all of her emotions melted away to be replaced with peace and happiness . Then she never opened her eyes alive again. She woke up in an unfamiliar place. She looked around, all around her were shelves filled with books that went on forever. She got up and saw a huge IceWing sitting at a table reading a very thick book, the IceWing turned the page and the book was done. The IceWing turned the book so that the cover showed. "Oh what a story. Such a sad ending though." The IceWing closed the book and turned around. "Why hello there, young one." The IceWing was looking straight at her. "Me?" She looked around trying to see if there was any other IceWings around. "Well who else would I be talking to?" The huge IceWing said to her. The huge IceWing looked at her "My name is Snow." The huge IceWing said to her. She was about to say her own name when the IceWing stopped her "I already know yours. Come follow me." The IceWing turned back towards the table. She followed and stood beside the table. On the cover was a picture of her when she first became a soldier. Is that really what I look like? She touched the cover. "Well you can read it if you like." The IceWing moved away and started to read other books on other tables. She looked down on it and opened the book. There was a picture of her with part of an eggshell on her head. It was the day she was born. She smiled at it. She then turned a whole 2 years worth of pages and landed on her first day of school. It was a picture of her talking with a whole bunch of other dragonets. She recognized her best friend Snowblast beside her. She turned 2 years worth of pages and it was pretty thick. It landed on a picture of her training in the army. She remembered the day she was called to be a soldier. It was the first time she had seen her parents cry. She hadn't seen her parents since she was 5 , 2 years ago . She flipped a whole year.She landed on a page of her and Snowdrift laughing together. A tear rolled down her cheek I'm never going to see him again. She stared at the page wishing she could re live that moment. *''Flash Back*'' "So do you think we'll survive the war?" "We just might survive. We need to survive this. Promise me." She looked at Snowdrift. He looked back at her "Of course I promise to survive this. But will you?" She looked back at him "I'll try." They laughed together. Snowdrift's face became serious, "If one of us don't survive, I want you to know that I love you." She stared back at him, "I love you too." '' The flash back ended. She shook her head. Everything had been ripped out of her grasp, her whole life. She would never see her friends, her family, She would never see how the war turned out, she would never see Snowdrift again. Everything she had ever had ever loved, ever had, ever cared about, was taken away from her. She started to sob. The huge IceWing wrapped a wing around her "It's ok." She looked up. "What am I supposed to do now?" She asked. "Go meet the others. Up the stairs and through the silver doors." She got up and headed towards the door. She opened it and looked around, the room was filled with dragons from each tribe, some towered over her while she towered over some of them. She looked around and saw a group of dragonets about her age and she walked over to them. The group had a SeaWing, 2 IceWings, a NightWing and a RainWing. They all looked at her and motioned for her to come closer, "Hi my name is Jello...". '''THE END.' Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)